1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle including a handlebar cover, which surrounds a steering handlebar, and a meter device arranged on the handlebar cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a scooter type motorcycle is generally constructed so that a handlebar cover surrounds vehicle front and rear sides of a steering handlebar, and a meter device is arranged on the handlebar cover.
For example, the handlebar cover of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-119392 is one example of a prior art construction that is adapted to facilitate the use of a large-sized meter unit. A handlebar cover is divided into a front cover and a rear cover. The rear cover is formed with an opening that surrounds an outer peripheral surface of a meter device. A reinforcement wall is formed on a front edge of the opening. A rear edge of the front cover extends toward the meter device and covers an upper portion of the reinforcement wall, with the extended rear edge abutting against a lens of the meter device.